More than a Burden
by A-list Goddess
Summary: When a random baby arrived by river, Ramses resented the little kid who diverted his mother's attention. But they grew into the best of friends. Done as a birthday request for the celebration of the date of birth for Arashi Wolf Princess.


**I was requested by vampygurl402 to do a Ramses/Moses family one shot for the birthday of Arashi Wolf Princess. I was happy to oblige, and would have posted it on the special b-day, but I would have forgotten to do it with all my scholastic commitments.**

**Here goes.**

**(After I get the disclaimer out of the way. By no means do I own the story of Dreamwork's adaptation of Exodus, "Prince of Egypt")**

Though Moses had escaped the blood bath of the Hebrew children by Pharaoh's army through the selfless act of his mother and the guidance of his sister through the river, he was not completely safe after his arrival to the palace.

Ramses was understandably a bit resentful to the newcomer who just so happened to show up one day in the river while his mom was there. After having been an only child for so long it was a difficult transition for him to share the attention he received with a sibling. Ramses didn't understand why he had to accept a stranger into the family to whom he owed nothing.

He would retaliate against the attention thief by pinching Moses's cheeks while their mother wasn't looking. He would find ants outside and place them in Moses's crib while the baby was asleep. Moses's earliest years would have been intolerable had he been able to comprehend most anything that was going on, but as being unaware of the reality he smiled through. Moses was quite the sweet baby.

The real threat to Moses's wellbeing came from some of the high priests that lived at the temple to Ra. They viewed Moses as a threat to the dynasty of incarnation of G-d on earth. If something were to happen to Ramses, and the throne were to go to Moses as the chain went the G-ds would be displeased with the land of Egypt, and would bring down their kingdom. The priests needed to ensure that the position of Pharaoh would remain within the family- The blood family.

This realization came to the priests around when Moses was 3 years old, and many small plots were set in motion. Ramses was carrying a jar filled with 5 dung beetles he had found in the stables, and he was going to place them under Moses's sheets as he slumbered. When he arrived, Ramses was shocked speechless to discover a snake on Moses's sheets.

Though still resentful of Moses's presence in the palace, he never would have wished death upon him. Without much thought, he grabbed the nearest jar, and slammed the snake across the room onto the floor. Ramses regained his ability of speech and yelled for the guards to take care of the serpent threatening the crown prince and his adoptive brother.

Moses awoke confused ad the situation. He was asleep, then Ramses yelled for some reason, and now there were all these big strong guards in his room all over. He was still gazing around in a daze when his eyes locked on a dead snake pierced through with a spear. He was young, and snakes scared him. Naturally, he screamed. Ramses managed to get it under control with a combination of shushing, and calling over one of the royal cats for Moses to cuddle.

The plots to kill Moses did not end there. Due to the inconspicuous nature of the attempts on Moses's life, there were none who realized but Ramses who figured out what was going on. None but Ramses was forced to spend so much time with Moses, and the guards who would monitor the 2 boys were rarely the same day to day. Grudgingly it became Ramses's unofficial duty to protect the small boy.

He monitored Moses's food for particles too big to eat without choking, which was the case in about 10 separate instances.

There were vases that mysteriously "Fell over" whenever Moses was around. Ramses always pulled Moses back just in time.

The two adoptive brothers were at a construction site for a new temple when one of the sand reservoirs broke, threatening to bury Moses alive when the sand burst forth like the waters of a dam. Ramses acted the quickest because he was already expecting another attempt. He ran forward past the guards and scooped Moses into his arms, running him to safety.

All to soon the boys were practically inseparable. It began for Ramses as an obligatory prevention of loss of life. Soon Ramses realized the most effective way was to rarely leave Moses's side, constantly vigilant of the boy. With this attention paid towards Moses, Ramses slowly let go of his petty jealousy of losing attention because Mother was interested in Moses along with Ramses. He began to enjoy time with Moses now. They became the best of friends.

And the older brother best friend was getting a little tired of the endless attempts on Moses's life, so he finally brought his concerns up to Father in a private meeting. The Pharaoh sent out his elite spy corps to root out the assassins.

The high priests were found out, and finally Ramses didn't need to watch Moses 24/7. Now he just did it out of love and joy to be with Moses. They did everything together. Chariot racing, skipping stones, pulling pranks. It was pretty sweet. Best adopted bros 4eva till I #seeuintheunderworld, #hopemyheartislightasafeather.

THE END

**Thanks for reading! Have an awesome day.**


End file.
